Biosensor systems are analytic devices that are capable of detecting and, in many cases, estimating the relative concentration of specific substances, commonly called analytes, and other parameters of biological interest. The analytes detected can be both inorganic or organic in nature. Biosensor systems provide a response that is modulated by the presence of one or more specific analytes in order to provide information to a user that an analyte is present in the system and possibly an estimate of the concentration of the analyte.
Analytes, when present, are often in very low concentrations, are often sub-millimeter or smaller in size, and are therefore difficult to detect without sensitive equipment designed specifically to detect their presence. Often, the substance to be analyzed is exposed to additional chemicals that attach to the analytes to tag or mark them. With the addition of the chemical markers, the tagged analytes become much bigger, respond differently to specific frequencies of incident light, crystallize, or otherwise change physical properties in some way that makes them easier to detect. Existing biosensor systems can be expensive to own and often require advanced technical expertise to operate safely and effectively. Subsequently, most individuals do not have access to, or sufficient knowledge of, the sophisticated laboratory equipment necessary to detect most analytes.
Therefore, when there is a need to have a substance analyzed, lab personnel or a specialist from, for example, the local forensics department, will collect a sample and take it back to a laboratory for analysis. This entails at least three problems. First there is a time lag between when the sample is sent to the laboratory and when results are available. Second, there is a sample durability issue wherein the analyte may change chemically during the time lag between when the sample is taken and when it is analyzed. And third, there is the cost of transporting the sample and having it analyzed by a laboratory. It would often be advantageous to equip individuals with the ability to detect certain analytes in situ in real time.
Rotating electromagnetic disks, including optical disks commonly used for transferring digital information such as compact disks (CDs) and Digital Video Disks (DVDs), use electromagnetic radiation to read digital information encoded on the surface of the disk. These rotating optical disks provide a convenient means for storing digital information in a portable device. Electromagnetic sensor disks store information using structures that are on the order of a micrometer in scale and packed closely together on the order of a few micrometers. Devices for reading and interpreting the information stored on rotating electromagnetic disks are very common, with many persons having ready access to a number of different devices for reading the information. These common devices can resolve the micrometer structures for storing date and can therefore can also be used resolve tagged analytes of similar scale.
There is a need for a method, device, and process for creating, reading, and evaluating analytes using an electromagnetic sensor disk. The additional ability to use some embodiments of the electromagnetic sensor disk with existing electronic devices, including consumer electronics, audio players, and computers for reading the sensed analyte information provides additional flexibility and utility.